sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Freaky Friday (musical)
| premiere_date = October 4, 2016 | premiere_location = Signature Theatre, Arlington, Virginia | productions = 2016 Arlington 2017 San Diego 2017 Cleveland 2017 Houston | awards = }} Freaky Friday is a musical with music and lyrics by Tom Kitt and Brian Yorkey, and a book by Bridget Carpenter. This version was developed for licensing by Disney Theatrical Productions and had no Broadway run. It is based on the 1972 book of the same name by Mary Rodgers and its 1976 and 2003 film adaptations. In the story, when an overworked mother and her teenage daughter magically swap bodies, they have just one day to put things right again before the mom’s wedding. Productions The Freaky Friday musical was developed by Disney Theatrical Productions from the book and Disney films for theatres to license. The musical debuted at the Signature Theatre in Arlington, Virginia on October 4, 2016. Direction was by Christopher Ashley and choreography was by Sergio Trujillo. Heidi Blickenstaff and Emma Hunton led the cast. The show was slated for the next season at La Jolla Playhouse, the Cleveland Playhouse and Houston’s Alley Theater and opened there in January 2017 Clement, Olivia. "La Jolla 'Freaky Friday' Begins Jan. 31" Playbill, January 31, 2017 Smith, Jeff. " 'Freaky Friday' at La Jolla Playhouse" sandiegoreader.com, February 13, 2017 again with Blickenstaff and Hunton starring.Gans, Andrew. "Tom Kitt and Brian Yorkey’s 'Freaky Friday' Will Get Studio Recording" Playbill, November 21, 2016 Blickenstaff and Hunton then appeared at the Cleveland Playhouse from April 15, 2017 to May 20, 2017Abelman, Bob. "Theater review: Cleveland Play House’s 'Freaky Friday' doesn’t rise above movies’ material" The News-Herald, May 1, 2017[http://www.clevelandplayhouse.com/shows/2016/freaky-friday&usg=AOvVaw3pdaUFpPhUODSmk3ZChlIS Freaky Friday] clevelandplayhouse.com, retrieved November 27, 2017 and at the Alley Theatre, Houston, Texas, from June 2 to July 2, 2017.[https://www.alleytheatre.org/plays/production-detail/freaky-friday Freaky Friday] alleytheatre.org, retrieved November 27, 2017"Disney's 'Freaky Friday' musical touches hearts and ear drums at Alley Theatre" abc13.com, June 9, 2017 The musical was presented in Norfolk, Virginia in December 2017 by the Virginia Musical TheatreBustin, Jeremy. "BWW Previews: Alet Taylor and Dani Apple Star in DISNEY'S FREAKY FRIDAY at Virginia Musical Theatre, December 1-3" broadwayworld.com, November 27, 2017 and in Atlanta, Georgia by the Horizon Theatre Company.[https://allevents.in/atlanta/freaky-friday/155504811905809 Freaky Friday] allevents.in, accessed March 3, 2019 Coinciding with the release of the Disney Channel Original Movie (DCOM) adaptation, a one-act version of the stage musical (featuring all the songs used in the DCOM adaptation) was made available on August 10, 2018 for licensing. According to Entertainment Weekly, "presently there are no plans to transfer the show to Broadway, but nevertheless the door is now wide open for licensing for professional, regional, and amateur productions around the country." Musical numbers A "Studio Cast" album featuring Blickenstaff and Hunton was released on February 10, 2017. ;La Jolla Playhouse ; Act I * "Just One Day" – Company * "I Got This" – Ellie, Katherine, Students, Teachers * "What You Got" – Katherine, Torrey, Danielle, Louis * "Oh, Biology" – Ellie, Adam, Students * "Vows" – Mike * "Busted" – Ellie, Katherine, Parents, Students * "Somebody Has Got to Take the Blame" – Katherine, Ellie, Dr. Ehrin, Señor O’Brien, Mrs. Luckenbill * "I Got This (Reprise)" – Katherine * "Watch Your Back" – Ms. Meyers, Ellie, Students * "Parents Lie" – Katherine * "Just One Day (Reprise)" – Company ; Act II * "Not Myself Today" – Katherine, Ellie, Torrey, Company * "Women and Sandwiches" – Adam and Fletcher * "Bring My Baby (Brother) Home" – Katherine, Ellie, Mike, Officers * "Go" – Adam, Company * "After All of This and Everything" – Katherine * "No More Fear" – Ellie * "Today and Ev’ry Day" – Company ;Studio Cast recording[https://www.allmusic.com/album/freaky-friday-mw0003016864 " Freaky Friday Recording"] allmusic.com, retrieved November 27, 2017 released on February 10, 2017 digitally and February 17 physically.. ; Act I * "Prologue" * "Just One Day" * "The Hourglass" * "I Got This" * "What You Got" * "Oh, Biology" * "Vows" * "Busted" * "Somebody Has Got to Take the Blame" * "Watch Your Back" * "Parents Lie" * "Just One Day (Reprise)" ; Act II * "Not Myself Today" * "Women and Sandwiches" * "Bring My Baby (Brother) Home" * "Go" * "After All of This and Everything" * "No More Fear" * "The Other Hourglass" * "Today and Ev'ry Day" Characters and original cast ;Casts of major stage productions: Reception The Variety reviewer called the Signature Theatre production a "delightfully spunky musical... Delivered at a lively pace''. Television adaptation A Disney Channel and Disney Theatrical Productions television adaptation of the stage musical was announced on September 29, 2017 and premiered on August 10, 2018. Blickenstaff reprises her role as the mother, Katherine, while Cozi Zuehlsdorff stars as the daughter, Ellie. Carpenter adapted the musical as a teleplay, while Kitt and Yorkey oversaw the music and lyrics. The TV adaptation was produced by Susan Cartsonis and Thomas Schumacher. References Category:2016 musicals Category:Freaky Friday Category:Musicals based on films Category:Musicals based on novels Category:Walt Disney Theatrical